elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nieodkryty kryształ
Nieodkryty kryształ – czternasty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Fabuła Intelektualna Izabela zmienia swój wizerunek, gdy zostaje wyśmiana przez "fajne" dzieciaki w swojej nowej szkole. Streszczenie Izabela szykuje się na swój pierwszy dzień w szkole. Elena przynosi siostrze jej Placusia, który służba ukryła na strychu wraz ze wszystkimi ich rzeczami za czasów Shuriki. Na śniadaniu Izabela mówi rodzinie, że nauka w pałacu też była fajna, ale to jednak nie to samo, co chodzenie do prawdziwej szkoły. Elena zostawia Izabelę w szkole i życzy jej powodzenia, ale zauważa, że jej siostra jest jakaś smutna. Izabela mówi Elenie, że troszeczkę się denerwuje, bo może nie znaleźć przyjaciół. Elena zapewnia siostrę, że ona znajdzie przyjaciół, bo jest mądra, zabawna i urocza. Pani Marisol przedstawia klasie Izabelę, która potem siada w ławce z Quiquem i Amarą. Gdy pani Marisol mówi klasie, że zaczynają od chemii, Izabela jest zachwycona, bo chemia to jej ulubiony przedmiot, i mówi Quiquemu i Amarze, że chciałaby studiować w akademii naukowej. Jednak Quique nie jest tym zainteresowany. Pani Marisol prosi klasę, by założyli okulary ochronne. Izabela zakłada swoje własne okulary, które dostała na ósme urodziny i które Quique i Amara od razu wyśmiewają. Pani Marisol mówi klasie, że dziś zrobią avalorski super kauczuk z dwóch składników: Żywicy z drzewa sprężystego i soku z księżycowego bluszczu. Izabela mówi, że te rośliny rosną w Kryształowych Jaskiniach. Pani Marisol mówi klasie, że na jutrzejszą wycieczkę klasową wybierają się właśnie tam. Quique i Amara uważają Kryształowe Jaskinie jako nudę. Izabela mówi im, że tam są trzy rodzaje skał: Magmowe, osadowe i metamorficzne. Quique natomiast mówi, że skały w jaskiniach wyglądają jak jedna z tych trzech. Pani Marisol prosi klasę, by dokładnie wlali składniki do zlewki za pomocą kolby miarowej. Quique woli zrobić to na oko. Izabela tłumaczy Quiquemu, że jeśli nie odmierzy on odpowiednich proporcji, eksperyment się nie uda. Quique nie słucha Izabeli. Pani Marisol prosi klasę, by potem dobrze pomieszali składniki i obrócili naczynie, a tak wyjdzie kauczuk. Quique zawala eksperyment, a Izabela jako pierwsza z klasy bezbłędnie robi eksperyment, co nauczycielka pochwala. Quique przezywa Izabelę, ale gdy ona zwraca uwagę na niego i Amarę, oni udają, że nic nie mówią. Na boisku Izabela zauważa, że Quique i Amara grają w grę "Nakarm Jaguna". Amara mówi Izabeli, że w tej grze rzuca się pięć razy i że za każdym razem, gdy ona trafi do pyska atrapy Jaguna, zdobywa punkt. Amara nie trafia. Quique wyśmiewa Amarę, ale gdy patrzy, jak koledzy się nie śmieją, groźnie na nich patrzy, co ich zmusza do nerwowego śmiechu. Izabela doradza Amarze, by odrobinę poprawiła kąt, a wtedy ona wyceluje, i pokazuje jej wzór dokładnego i celnego rzutu. Amara stosuje się do porad Izabeli i udaje jej się trafić. Quique naśmiewa się z Izabeli i jej intelektualnych pasji, a nawet wyśmiewa jej Placusia. Ostatnia zaczepka Quiquego bardzo rani Izabelę. Izabela wraca ze szkoły całkiem załamana, co Elena, Francisco i Luisa od razu zauważają. Elena pyta się Izabeli, co się stało w szkole i czy ona miała problem z zawarciem znajomości. Izabela odpowiada, że tak. Elena prosi siostrę, by dała nowym znajomym trochę czasu, a wkrótce oni ją polubią. Izabela tłumaczy Elenie, że Quique jej nie lubi i cała reszta też przez jego wpływ, bo on jest jakby szefem całej klasy. Elena mówi Izabeli, że żal jej Quiquego, bo on traci szansę na zaprzyjaźnianie się z najmądrzejszą dziewczynką w szkole. Izabela mówi, że nie chce być najmądrzejszą dziewczyną w szkole, tylko, żeby inni ją lubili. Elena zapewnia siostrę, że wszystko wkrótce się ułoży, ponieważ Izabela, którą zna, potrafi wszystko naprawić. Izabela dziękuje Elenie za radę i mówi, że już wie, co ma zrobić. Nazajutrz, ku zaskoczeniu Eleny i dziadków, Izabela przychodzi na śniadanie w całkiem innym ubraniu i z całkiem innym uczesaniem. Nawet zachowuje się jak Quique. Po tym, jak Izabela wyszła do szkoły, Francisco i Luisa zastanawiają się, co się z nią stało. Elena mówi dziadkom, że pierwszy dzień Izabeli w szkole nie był udany, ale nie wiadomo, dlaczego ona dziwnie się zachowuje. W tej chwili służący przynosi Elenie Placusia, którego Izabela zapomniała zabrać. Elena postanawia zanieść Placusia Izabeli, a tak będzie miała pretekst, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Na lekcji Izabela pokazuje Quiquemu i Amarze, jak wlewa zły składnik do zlewki, wywołując eksplozję i przerywając lekcję. Izabela przyznaje się, co wywołuje zaskoczenie u pani Marisol. Quique cieszy się z tego, co Izabela zrobiła. Izabela cieszy się, że w końcu ktoś ją polubił. W tej chwili Elena przychodzi z Placusiem, przez co Quique znów naśmiewa się z Izabeli. Izabela mówi Elenie, że nie potrzebuje Placusia ani czegokolwiek innego. Pani Marisol mówi Elenie, że klasa właśnie się wybiera na wycieczkę do Kryształowych Jaskiń. Chcąc popilnować Izabeli, Elena postanawia też pojechać jako dodatkowy opiekun. Nieco później, pani Marisol wraz z klasą i Eleną są już przy Kryształowych Jaskiniach. Quique wyśmiewa jaskinie, przez co Elena zwraca na niego uwagę. Izabela przezywa swoją siostrę jako "Księżniczkę sztywniaczkę", przez co Elena zwraca na nią uwagę i prosi ją na rozmowę. Elena pyta się siostry, dlaczego ona jest taka arogancka. Izabela odpowiada Elenie, że zastosowała się do jej rady i naprawiła siebie, dzięki czemu ma już przyjaciół. Zdając sobie sprawę, że jej siostra źle ją zrozumiała, Elena tłumaczy Izabeli, że ona nie musi się zmieniać i że prawdziwy przyjaciel lubi ją taką, jaka jest. Izabela nie słucha Eleny. Elena mówi siostrze, że jeszcze powrócą do tej rozmowy, i każe jej słuchać nauczycielki. Podczas zwiedzania, Quique nudzi się i postanawia wymknąć się z Izabelą i Amarą do niezbadanych obszarów jaskini. Izabela mówi, że to raczej zły pomysł, ale Quique nie słucha. Kiedy Elena, pani Marisol i reszta klasy nie patrzą, Quique wymyka się do niezbadanych obszarów z Amarą i Izabelą, która dała się przekonać, pomimo nerwów. W trakcie zwiedzania, Elena zauważa, że Izabela, Quique i Amara zniknęli, i idzie ich szukać. Widząc przewróconą blokadę, Elena dowiaduje się, że Izabela, Quique i Amara poszli do niezbadanych obszarów jaskini. Tymczasem Izabela, Quique i Amara bawią się w niezbadanych obszarach, dopóki nie docierają do kryształowego urwiska, które jest wysoko nad rzeką. Izabela nagle słyszy pęknięcie, po czym domyśla się, że urwisko jest niestabilne i może się w każdej chwili zawalić, i prosi przyjaciół, by zawrócili. Quique nie słucha Izabeli, jednocześnie skacząc po urwisku, przez co ono się rozpada i dzieci spadają z niego do ogromnego płatka liliowego, który jest połączony z brzegiem za pomocą łodygi. Izabela postanawia przejść po łodydze, ale gdy stawia na niej nogę, część łodygi zaczyna się odrywać. Izabela woła po pomoc i Elena ją słyszy. Elena znajduje siostrę i pozostałych, i zamierza pobiec po pomoc, ale Izabela mówi jej, że porwie ich nurt rzeki, jak łodyga się przerwie. Elena schodzi do dzieci po linie, ale gdy próbuje ciągnąć łodygę, zaczyna ona pękać. Elena więc prosi dzieci, by po kolei do niej skoczyły. Amara skacze pierwsza. Quique jednak boi się skoczyć i przepuszcza Izabelę. Nawet po tym, jak Izabela skoczyła, Quique nadal boi się skoczyć. Elena więc postanawia skoczyć do Quiquego i przeskoczyć razem z nim z powrotem. Izabela ostrzega Elenę, że ta jest za ciężka, przez co łodyga się przerwie. Elena nie zamierza zostawić Quiquego i zdejmuje Placusia, by nieco zmniejszyć obciążenie. Elena skacze do Quiquego, ale przez to łodyga się łamie i nurt porywa Elenę i Quiquego w dół rzeki. Elena łapie pnącze, żeby zatrzymać płatek. Amara każe Izabeli coś zrobić, bo jest mądra. Rozglądając się, Izabela wpada na pomysł i zaprowadza Amarę do urwiska, nad którym jest ogromny kryształ. Amara pokazuje Izabeli, że pod urwiskiem jest wodospad. Izabela doradza Amarze, by strąciła kamieniem z gumki od okularów ochronnych kryształ, który potem spadnie na urwisko, doprowadzając do jego rozpadu i zablokowania rzeki. Amara zaczyna strzelać kamienie w kryształ. Niestety, pnącze się urywa, przez co Elena i Quique płyną do wodospadu. Elena zauważa ostre skały w rzece i łapie gałąź pobliskiego drzewa, by zatrzymać płatek. Próbując utrzymać się gałęzi, Elena przypadkiem ją łamie, przez co ona i Quique znów płyną. Elena używa gałęzi, żeby ominąć skały, ale ona i Quique wpływają na kolejne, które odrywają kawałki płatka. Elena i Quique zbliżają się do wodospadu. Niestety, Amara nie trafia w kryształ ostatnim kamieniem. Izabela daje Amarze plastikową część paska Placusia do wystrzelenia. Amarze udaje się trafić i kryształ spada na urwisko, przewracając je i blokując rzekę. Elena i Quique skaczą na urwisko. Izabela przeprasza Elenę, że ściągnęła na nią kłopoty. Elena mówi siostrze, że zawieranie przyjaźni czasem nie jest łatwe, i prosi ją, by zawsze pamiętała, że jest wspaniała, mówiąc jej, że ich uratowała, będąc sobą. Izabela przyznaje Elenie rację. Mając pomysł, jak wydostać się z jaskini, Izabela robi z siostrą i przyjaciółmi avalorski super kauczuk, a potem wkładają go pod stopy i wyskakują za ich pomocą z jaskini. Elena, Izabela i pozostali wychodzą na zewnątrz, gdzie pani Marisol i reszta klasy na nich czekają. Quique przeprasza panią Marisol za ucieczkę. Pani Marisol każe Izabeli, Quiquemu i Amarze wracać do szkoły i sprzątać teren za karę. Elena i Izabela umilają sprzątanie skakaniem z kauczukami i grą "Nakarm Jaguna". Quique w końcu szanuje Izabelę i jej mądrość. Elena z zachwytem patrzy, jak Izabela i jej przyjaciele razem się bawią, jednocześnie sprzątając. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Izabela zaczyna naukę w szkole publicznej i zaprzyjaźnia się tam z Quiquem i Amarą. * Izabela wyjawia, że chciałaby studiować w akademii naukowej. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Księżniczka Izabela * Quique * Amara * Pani Marisol Pozostali bohaterowie * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Rico Villalobos (tło) * Armando Gutierrez (wspomniany) * Shuriki (wspomniana) * Monsun (kartonowa atrapa) * Królewscy służący * Uczniowie Piosenki * Wszystko się zrobić da – Elena i Izabela * Wszystko się zrobić da (repryza) – Izabela Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Izabela dostała od Eleny szkicownik w odcinku "Pierwszy dzień Panowania". * Rządy Shuriki były przedstawione w odcinku "Pierwszy dzień Panowania" i w filmie ''Elena i sekret Avaloru''. * Izabela stworzyła gitardeon w odcinku "Wyspa młodości", projektor słoneczny w odcinku "Świetliste berło", i Szybko Przebierak w odcinku "Idealna siostra". * Okrętak był tym, czego Izabela potrzebowała w odcinku "Idealna siostra". Ciekawostki * Izabela czyta tytuł odcinka. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się Quique, Amara i pani Marisol. * Izabela uczyła się w zamku przed akcją odcinka. * Inspiracją dla Kryształowych Jaskiń była Kryształowa Jaskinia w Naica, mieszcząca się niedaleko meksykańskiego miasta Chihuahua. * Tytuł odcinka jest aluzją do powiedzenia Nieoszlifowany diament. * Odcinek ten został umieszczony na DVD zatytułowanym Elena of Avalor: Celebrations to Remember (pol. dosł. Elena z Avaloru: Świętowania do wspominania), który wszedł do sprzedaży 12 września 2017 roku. * Na podstawie odcinka powstała ilustrowana książka zatytułowana Isabel's School Adventure (pol. dosł. Szkolna przygoda Izabeli), która została wydana 20 czerwca 2017 roku. * Morał: Nie bój się pokazać, kim jesteś i co naprawdę lubisz. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1